


She's Got You High

by oliveriley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, silly fic i wrote a while ago, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misadventures in Silas Dorm 307 with Hollstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got You High

Laura sat cross-legged in her bed, hands wrapped around a mug of tea and her laptop on the chair beside her. She had the wall lined with pillows and hummed contentedly as she sipped the hot beverage, marathoning Buffy to celebrate the weekend actually being a thing to exist with no more work because thank Gods she finished that online exam today and her girlfriend was out doing whatever Vampiric thing she had to do, and Laura was blissfully, sleepily, alone. Finals week had messed up her sleep schedule so she had dropped by Perry’s room and got some tea for the occasion, and the older, curly-haired woman was ecstatic to indulge her in a healthy habit.

About forty minutes later, her empty TARDIS had been placed on the tall headboard and the tiny human was curled into her blanket, hands threading through her girlfriend’s hair lazily. “You’re squirmy.” _Mmph._ "Did you eat at all today?" A shake of the head against her collarbone, and Laura rolled her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and moved the curtain of hair to expose her neck, and Carmilla’s eyes flashed up to her in the same wonder and adoration they had the last two times Laura let her feed.   
It was tender at first, a few kisses, and then a pinch. Laura shut her eyes and her hands tugged at Carmilla’s hair a little tightly, and she sighed. It was a weird experience, though not unpleasant, as she felt her blood leaving her body and ecstasy take its place. She moaned softly, trying to pull the woman’s head in closer to her, and Carmilla wrapped her arm around her human’s waist a little tighter in response. As always, the wound was sealed with a lick and a kiss, that led to more, that ended at the lips, that ended in a smile.

—

"She’s been like this for, I don’t know, an hour?" Laura hissed at Perry and LaFontaine, who had rushed over at the text. "She’s _never_ done this after… _y’know._ ” And it _was_ unusual for Carmilla, who was nuzzling into Laura’s neck and sniffing her, giggling and batting at the honey-colored hair. She murmured slurred, unintelligible things into her girlfriend’s skin, dissolving into more giggles and ghosting her free hand under her girlfriend’s shirt, only to have it brought down again. A very red-faced Laura looked to her friends for help. 

"She’s… high, dude," LaF sputtered around a laugh as Carmilla pouted and tried to sneak her hand back up Laura’s shirt. She was swatted away and told to behave, and fixated herself on sniffing at Laura’s pulse point again. "Really, really high."

"You are _so so pretty_ , liebling,” the immortal slurred, giving a sloppy kiss to the girl’s collarbone. “And you smell _so fucking good_.” She nuzzled in again and purred. “God I love you _so so much_ , cupcake. Like, _so_ much. So much!” She took a handful of the other girl’s hair and gently let it fall through her fingers, watching it with blown pupils and intense interest. “I love you,” she slurred again, repeating the motion with a new handful of hair, leaning heavily on Laura and nuzzling back into her neck and sniffing at her pulse point. “I could just eat you _up_ tonight.”

Perry’s mouth twisted into a grin as she cleaned Laura’s mug. “It’s in your blood!” She chimed in from the sink, laughing as it struck her. “I gave you the tea to sleep - it’s a sedative. It was _catnip_.”


End file.
